Where's the kun?
by VesperChan
Summary: He was always Sasuke 'Kun' to her, never anything less. So when she drops his 'Kun' to his name, the youngest Uchiha feels that he needs to make her see the error of her ways.


**Disclaimer**:/ Yo, I do not own the anime/manga/videogame/cosplay rage/action figure (cough doll cough) collection/ know as Naruto.

**AN**:/ Please, review! That is all I ask of you!

* * *

Where's the Kun?

-

You never know what you have until it's gone...

Words of the wise

-

Looking over at white walls and down at white floors, he didn't want to look up and see anything else that may be bleached white. Only God knew how much he could take before he killed something in need of the color of darkness. There was a reason he wore black all the time in his youger years.

There was a smell to the room, as well. He didn't like how it reminded him of a slow and painful death. He didn't think he would die, but he did not enjoy the smell of it, regardless of what he felt about his own death.

A door opens and he feels her enter his room with an aura that would forever be burned into his memory. It was something you could not forget, no matter how hard you may try. Trust him on this, he has.

Falling to his side she quietly tended to his leg, knitting the torn ligaments back together.

She didn't look up.

She didn't speak a word.

She didn't address him.

She didn't ask him if he was feeling well, she just worked.

And he was okay with that.

The silence that surrounded her, the one that came when she worked, had a calming effect on him.

He didn't tell her this. He couldn't. She was annoying to him, remember? In his eyes, she was always a crazed fan girl with noteworthy abilities in the classroom that couldn't help her out on the field. That was how he saw her. That's how he thought he would always see her.

But now, as he watched her pour her green colored chakra into his wound, he began to see something different.

"Itai!" he hissed under his breath, forgetting the unspoken law about showing weakness. If father was still alive he would have killed him for his slip up.

"Gomen, it will be sour in the morning."

"It's sour now."

"No, this is just discomfort. You'll really feel it in the morning, tomorrow."

"Hn…"

Sakura pulled away from his leg, letting her hands rest for only a moment before they were busy writing out an injury report. Those hands were always moving. Those long, thin, delicate, small hands that he wanted so badly to hold...

No!

He was an Uchiha, he didn't think such thigs.

But ohhhh, her hands looked so soft and warm and...

No!

Uchihas do not show yearnings for such things. Females showed yearning for _him_.

But, damn. Did she have to have hands like that? It just was not fair.

"You're free to go Uchiha Sasuke. I don't think you'll need crutches. Even if you did you're pride wouldn't let you use them anyway eh?" she asked, her voice vibrating with a soft laugh that reminded him of wind chimes his mother used to hang up outside their house.

He had hear other's describe her laugh to be like bells. He liked wind chimes. Her voice sounded like wind chimes to him, so they were wind chimes to him It's not like other males had an opinion about her laugh that actually mattered.

"Hn."

No emotion

"If you want, I could prescribe you some medications to numb the pain in your leg. That was a deep cut and shouldn't be aggravated so much. If you were anyone else I would have you bedridden. But you're like Naruto, you're a fast healer."

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah, I miss him. He almost never comes by the hospital anymore. Too quick a healer, I guess."

"Hn."

This time there was a hint of...what was that? Anger? No, it couldn't be. He had nothing to be mad about.

"So was that a yes to the medicine or a no?"

"Hn…"

"I guess it's a no."

Sakura turned her back to him, going back to her paper work. She brushed a shoulder length lock, stained the color of a blushing rose, behind her ear. Most of it was pulled back in a small ponytail, but there were those annoying strands that did not want to be pulled back. Since she was not doing any operations that day, she though it was okay to let them hang free.

Yeah, hang free and tease him relentlessly. Didn't she know that seeing those little tresses sway as she moved, tempted him to get up and twirl them around his finger in affection.

Deciding it better to leave than be unconsciously tempted, Sasuke prepared to leave. He knew he had will power, he just didn't know how much.

"…I'll be going now. Ja ne"

"Okay, ja ne Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks frowning at that name.

Not Sasuke kun? Why? Didn't she like him anymore? Why no '_kun_'?

Where's the kun?

"Sakura."

"Hmmm?"

She did not bother to turn around and look at him, thinking it was nothing inportant.

"What's my name?"

This time she did turn around, dropping her paper work for the moment. It would have to wait for her hands later.

"What do you mean? Your name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura asked with a puzzled expression.

"No what do you call me?"

"Sasuke."

He frowned, "It's wrong."

"What do you mean it's-mph?!"

Sasuke had always been a man that acted upon impulse. He did what his gut told him to do. It went back to years of honing his instincts with his father and brother. So when his gut told him to pull his favorite pink haired medic into his arms and crash his lips down upon her own, he did as he was told.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear. "It's Sasuke kun."

-

* * *

You like? 

I know I may not be the biggest of Sasuke Sakura fans, but I wanted to write this to show my support for the pairing. Yes, I support SasukeSakura. Why, you ask? Because I **_hate_** SasukeNaruto! Just for kicks, I wanted to see how many fics there were of the pairing...and I kind of almost lost my cookies. (Ugh) Way too much if you ask me. No offence to those who like it, but SasukeSakura is just so much better. (Nod) That is why I wanted to write this.

Power to the SasukeSakura lovers! You guys are awsome.

Please review! I would really love it if you would.

Ja n, all you lovely people.


End file.
